Rug
Rug is a brown she-cat with blue eyes and a pink collar studded with teeth. She is missing her right ear, and her jaw is crooked. History Rug is seen threatening Snowy, who pulls out her claws and when Rug says "Put those away or somebody will get hurt," Snowy slides her claws back and walks away. Rug follows her and slides out her claws as Flash pads in, the two become friends and play-fight as Snowy pads away. While staying with Forest, Ichigo, Snowy, and Princess, they are attacked by a fox who can speak a bit of cat. Ichigo is severly wounded, and Rug loses her right ear to the fox, before Firefang comes and helps Forest to kill the fox. Once the fox is dead, a cat emerges from the woods! It was Orangeblossom, Rug's mother, whom Rug thought had been eaten by the fox. Orangeblossom rests with the rouges, and then goes back to her Twolegs. Later, Rug helps Ichigo and Snowy fight a group of BloodClan cats in Two-leg place. Snowy and Ichigo are knocked out, and Rug manges to tear a peice of Rockey's ear off before passing out too. When she awakes, Rockey, is sitting there, and he asks her if she is ok. Rug doesn't respond, so Rockey moves closer. Rug suddenly tackles him and treatens to kill him, but is conviced by Sasuke not to.Night then helps Rug carry Snowy back to the rouge's camp. Rug is then told by Sasuke that she is on Team Sasuke's territory, and she can stay there till high-moon. Rug goes outside to think, and she meets Mat, a longtime friend. They don't reconize each other at first, but when they do, Mat asks Rug to be his mate. Rug agrees. The next night, Ichigo tries to sneak out, but is caught by Snowy and Rug, who ask him where he is going. He tells them both to stay, but they insist on coming with him, and he gives in. Snowy wonders why Rug wants to go, since she has a mate. Rug never anwsers this question. They put off leaving till Rug can tell Mat she is leaving. The next night (again) Rug talks to Ichigo, and reveals that she is scared of twolegs beacause when she was a kit, one dropped her from "Something...high up." She also finds out about the "Fighting Circle", and remebers that her father went there, and never came back. Later, Snowy and Ichigo leave without her. As soon as she finds out, Rug begeins to look for them. She visits WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan in her search. There, Rug is amazed at the amount of cats. Finally, she finds Ichigo, but he is badly hurt, and is covered in glass and blood. Rug cleans him, and they fall alseep toghether, unintentionally. The next morning, Rug asks Ichigo where they are, and Ichi awsers "somewhere I stay when I have no where else to go." They then travel to a Medical Center, where Snowy and Rug talk about their feelings for Ichi, but then swear never to tell an other cat. Then Rug goes with Snowy back to the group of rougues. Rug disappears for a while. It is revealed that she had a kit during this time, who she named Paw. When she resurfaces, she is seen hunting prey for Birdwing. Rug invites Birdwing to stay with her, but Birdwing says maybe later, and Rug leaves. She enters BloodClan territory, and fights Leopard after he kills Brambleflight. Rug then begeins to bury Bramblefight, and plots to take over BloodClan, but is told by Brambleflight's spirit that Goldenfire is to lead BloodClan. Rug annouces this, but is driven out by (one of Echo's cats without a page). Later, she asks Snowy to help her take over BloodClan, but Snowy refuses. Days later, Rug comes upon Leopard trying to kill Piper. Rug barrels into Leopard, knocking him away from Piper. Comet is watching the fight from the side, until Sweetcharm gets involed in the fight. Rug and Comet end up fighting each other in a epic battle,(:P- The whole battle was so cool, I decied to keep a copy of it here: Talk:Hope) and they both wind up unconious. Hope then comes out of the shadows, and takes the two cats to her den, where she fixes their wounds. Rug tells Hope who Leopard is, then leaves. A day later, Rug meets Ichigo again after not seeing him for a long time. Rug winds up asking both Ichigo and Sasuke to help her kill Leopard, who has taken over BloodClan. They say they don't know yet, and Rug leaves them to think it over, and goes to BloodClan. Once in the BloodClan camp, Rug states she wants to join BloodClan. Firefang tells her she must kill or attack an other cat. Rug chooses to fight Ichi, and as they are fighting, Rug manages to tell Ichi to make it look real and horrendous, tht way she doesn't acctually have to kill him. He flukes the defeat in a battle, and Rug joins BloodClan. Rug later goes to ShadowClan, and gets herbs for Ichigo. She is shown being so thin that all her bones are visible. Rug meets Butterfly who take her and Ichigo to Clover's Barn. Rug passes out, and Ichi recovers from his illness. Rug awakes some time later, and goes back to the rogue place, where she asks Firefang for a collar. He says she needs to get one herself, so Rug heads to Twoleg Place. Once in woleg place, Rug is picked up by a twoleg, and has a pink collar put on her. As Rug struggles to get free she watches another cat get attacked by a large dog. Rug escapes, and the dog is killed by Firefang. Rug takes one of the dog's teeth, and sticks it in her collar. Rug then returns the the rogue place and shows her collar off to Ichi. When Starshine shows up, Rug helps fight her, and for the first time ever, Rug's eye turn red, marking her as a true BloodClan cat. After Starshine is defeated, she goes back to BloodClan. Rug laters sees Ichigo and Mountain growling at each other. On impluse, Rug asks Mountain if she can fight Ichigo for him. He agrees, and Rug looks at Ichigo, and smiles. Ichigo refuses to fight, saying that the collar has changed Rug. Rug dives under him, and slices his belly open. Rug then sits in a tree, and tries to get her collar off. Later, Rug tails Ichigo to his training grounds, where he practices with his hollow. She watches him, and even tries to do some of the things he does, but can't. At the end, Rug calls Ichigo "dad". Ichigo yells at her, and she breaks down, and hides. Ichigo runs off, and she tries to follow him, hoping to apoligize, but it is too late. Ichigo is gone. Rug sleeps in an alleyway. The next morning, Rug awakens screaming, having had a horrifying dream, but recovers, and sets out to find Ichigo. She looks everywhere, but cannot find him. She gives up, and heads back to BloodClan. After she hasn't seen Ichigo, Cobra, and Snowy for several moons, she is convinced that they all hate her. She talks to Shiver, and Shiver tells Rug to be strong, and there will be a time when Ichi needs her. Rug does finally see Ichigo after following one of his kits to him. She follows him, and Leapord shows up. Ichi fights Leapord, and Ichigo belives he has killed Leapord. Rug then goes back to BloodClan. She doesn't see Ichigo for a while. Then, she spots him on a frozen river, and gives chase. The river cracks beneth her, and she almost drowns, but Ichigo saves her. She recovers, and follows Ichigo to an alleyway where they fight. Rug wounds Ichigo, and he breaks her jaw. Rug is left in the middle of the alleyway, the blood freezing on her. Cobra, Rush and her kits find the two, and Rush fixes Rug's jaw partilly. She tells them what happened, how it was her fault, and then she runs back to Bloodclan. Rug later meets Gaara. She is staring at him from across the river. They instantly take a dislike to each other. Rug follows him into his cave, and he drives her out by whipping sand in her face. During a blizzard, Rug stumbles again into Gaara's cave. She is numb and cold. Garra hisses at her, and she stands her ground. When he inches closer, she actually tips her head so he can kill her. He does slices her neck, and she emits no sound as she falls to the floor of his den. Gaara walks out for a few seconds, only to return a short while later. Rug asks who it is, and Gaara screams at her to get out. Her last words are "I can't." Rug dies, and Gaara, not beliving she is dead, goes over, and mauls her thoat horribly. Rug is shown to be in Starry Skies. After Rug dies, Raven and Smolder bury the she-cat, minus her collar. Paw has taken the collar, swearing revenge on Gaara. Family Members Mate: :Mat - Deceased, member of Starry Skies Daughter: :PawRevealed on the IRC, December 8th, 2010 - Living Mother: :Orangeblossom - Living Real life picture Trivia Revealed by the roleplayer of this character :When Rug "disappears" she is really with her former Two-legs, whom she still has feelings for. She gives birth to Paw during this time. :Rug views Ichigo as the replacement for the father she never really knew. :Rug's father was killed at the "fighting circle." :Rug looks like a rug when she lays down. Quotes References and Citations #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 4th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 6th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 8th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 9th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 25th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 24th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 25th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 26th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 27th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 6th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 20th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 21th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 24th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 26th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, December 5th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, December 6th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, December 7th, 2010 Category:Kittypet Category:Rogue Category:She-Cat Category:Cats with Images Category:Dark's charrie Category:Character Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Starry Skies Cat Category:Deceased Characters